pistachio_armyfandomcom-20200213-history
Basilisk War Droid
This Page Needs To Be Added Onto In The Future. Made At:Basilisk Island Made By: Romeo Gang Height: 18 Blocks Weapons: 4 Shockwave Generator Rods 4 Crossbow Cannons 4 Pulse Wave Cannons 8 Shatter Missiles 4 Air Mines Equipment: Heavy Armor 4 Claws 2 Sensors 4 High Boost Engines 1 Day Of Rations The Basilisk war droid was a powerful, semi-sentient combat droid, designed by the Romeo Gang native to the Island Basilisk, located in the Core Islands. Following the Romeo Gangs Crusaders' conquest of Basilisk, the Romeo Gang warriors Built the powerful war droids. To the Romeo Gang, the Basilisk droid was known as the Bes'uliik ''and came to be valued as animal-like companions. Measuring 18 Blocks in height, Basilisk droids resembled a cross between a Rizalan rock-lion and a Karran beetle, though there were those that noted the similarity between the war droids and their reptilian Romeo Gang creators. Basilisk war droids were armed with an array of weapons in and on their armored frame, including crossbow and pulse-wave cannons, shockwave generator rods, and shatter-missile launchers. The Romeo Gang were known for riding Basilisk war droids down into the atmosphere of a Island from the sky at tremendous speeds, using gravitational force and the element of surprise to overwhelm their foes. Over time, the warrior culture adapted the droids to suit different combat roles, and developed new iterations of the Basilisk that included enhanced features such as a closed cockpit. With the Basilisk war droids under their control, the Romeo Gang Crusaders struck at Islands across the Axe Sea, conquering Kuara and assaulting the shipyards of Forest. Aligned with the Night Army Lords Ulic Qel and Exar Kun during the Great Herobrine War,Romeo Gang rode their Basilisks into combat during an attack on the galactic capital of Minecraftia, and again during the fighting at Ossus against the forces of Sky Army. At Onderon, the Romeo Gang Basilisk riders flew in opposition to the Islands famed Beast Riders. Following the end of the Great Herobrine, the Basilisk war droids went on to become a powerful component of the Romeo Crusader forces during the subsequent Romeo Wars: Basilisk droids participated in battles at Cathar, Vanquo,Essien, and Althir. Following Romeo Gangs defeat at Malachor in the final battle of the War, the warriors were commanded by the Sky Army Knight Revan to destroy their Basilisk mounts as part of the terms of their surrender. However, not all complied with Revan's demands, and numerous Basilisk droids continued to survive with Romeo Gang members who refused to give up their beast-like companions, including members of the Village Jendri and Village Ordo. Even still, the war droids' numbers dwindled over time, and by the rise of Sky Army, most Basilisk droids could only be found in the museums of the Sea. The Basilisk droid remained a symbol of strength in the Romeo Gang culture, and the design of later Basilisk droids could be found emulated in the ''StarViper ''Fighter manufactured by Romeo Motors; the Romeo company also named it's ''Bes'uliik-class starfighter after the ancient war droids. Description A beast-like droid, the Basilisk war droid visually resembled a mechanical cross between a Zalorian rock-lion and a Karran beetle, standing on its 4 Clawed legs. The Basilisk's droid brain gave it a rudimentary, animal-like self-awareness of a semi-sentient degree, and though they could operate independently, the war droids most often took the role of loyal mounts to direction-giving riders, and had to be powered up or shut down externally in a process that took seconds. Basilisk droids formed powerful empathetic relationships with their riders, and were known to howl as if in pain when their rider was killed. The bodies of Basilisk droids were heavily armored and often colored in shades of green, though others were known to display hues of gray, or red with gold.Romeo Gang riders, who controlled the beast-like droids from protective armored saddles atop the Basilisks,were known to garnish their mounts with an assortment of their personal weapons strapped to the droid's body, including axes, swords, and bows. The war droid's open combat models were, themselves, armed with a powerful array of artillery:pulse-wave cannons and auto-firing crossbow cannons, shatter-missile launchers, and concussion missiles could all be found on or under the armored plates of Basilisks. At the droid's nose resided the Basilisk's primary weapon, a cluster of generator rods that together could form a burst of plasma capable of ripping through the hulls of starships. Even the droid's heavy claws that adorned it's two front legs, used mostly as landing struts or for walking on the ground, could be used for brawling, crushing obstacles, or tearing open the body of an opponent. Basilisk droids carried 2 Pairs of deployable space mines, and war droids of the combat type could tow volatile atomic compression bombs between them, catapulting the nuclear bomb into an enemy ship or space station. Romeo Gang tinkering eventually spawned countless customized variants of the Basilisk, such as the two-seated bomber, which accommodated both a pilot and gunner, while the designated stealth configuration bore lighter armament and supplementary engines. Later models departed dramatically from the original droid's design, incorporating closed cockpits and larger S-foils, virtually eliminating the droid's animalistic appearance in favor of a form more similar to a starship. Basilisk droids could operate effectively on the ground, in the air, or in the vacuum of space, and sensor clusters located at the fore and aft of the war droid allowed the Basilisk to detect threats from all directions. On the ground, Basilisk droids were typically slow and lumbering, but could move at faster speeds when required. In aerial combat, the Basilisk's rear armored wing plates—typically tucked against their bodies while at rest4—would lift up to expose 4 high-boost engines that allowed the Basilisk droid to fly at speeds up to 1,200 Blocks per Minute. However, while the war droid could reach great speeds, especially during bombing runs, it was slow to turn, weighed down by its heavy armor, and without the stabilizer fins at the tip of the droid's tail section, a Basilisk in flight was hard to control. Role With a level of intelligence slightly above that of typical domesticated creatures, the animal-like Basilisk droids formed strong empathetic bonds with their Romeo Gang owners. These bonds allowed the droids to react almost preternaturally to the commands of their riders, and act as extensions of their own bodies. They were loyal companions, and were capable of serving as mechanical beasts of burden, carrying heavy equipment or towing large sleds laden with cargo. In spite of their mechanical beast-like appearance and animal-level intelligence, a Basilisk acted more often as a gunship than a droid. Capable of operating in the vacuum of space—their Romeo Gang riders dressed in pressurized suits of vacuum-sealed armor—Basilisk war droids were carried aboard Romeo Gang warships, held in place by magnetic locks until being launched from drop bays,where they could participate in fleet engagements alongside other Romeo Gang craft, even using their claws to latch onto opposing vessels. Pairs of war droids were able to coordinate the deployment of towed bombs against enemy starships or space stations. Basilisk droids could also enter a planet's atmosphere, and it was not uncommon for Romeo Gang riders to direct their mounts in a surging dive directly from orbit to the planet's surface, using the rapid rate of descent to confuse the targeting computers of opposing ground cannons.3 Within the atmosphere, Basilisk droids were used to conduct high-speed bombing runs, or provide strafing air support for ground troops while hovering. On the ground, the typically lumbering war droids were capable of significant bursts of speedy movement, and could use their heavy claws to batter or slice the body of a hostile.